Workers in warehousing, transportation and logistics often used scanner equipped mobile devices to scan barcodes, and the like, and a confirmation of a scan may be provided using a sound, such as a beep. When two or more workers in the warehouse are working within audible distances, confusion may occur when the devices all provide the same confirmation sounds. For example, one worker could be unsuccessfully scanning a barcode and hear the confirmation sound from an adjacent device which could cause the worker to erroneously believe the present scan was successful.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of implementations of the present specification.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present specification so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.